School Blues
by Sodafizz
Summary: (AU) Sango is an everyday student. Cept' getting hit on and detentions. And now she has to deal with this pervert. MS
1. Bad mornings equal bad beginning

A romantic fic with M/S..  
  
Perfect no?  
  
Let's start the first chap. Remember to R/R please! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
"Shut up!" the young girl mumbled. But it kept ringing so she threw it against the wall in frustration. She slumped back down into her bed and sighed heavily. She slept in a few minutes later and, with a groan, decided to get up and get the day over with.  
  
She turned over and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She was obviously not a morning person. She squinted her eyes until finally opening them revealing chestnut colored eyes. She opened her mouth wide and yawned blinking ever so slowly.  
  
She turned to see what time is it. The bell rang at 8:00 so she had to see how late she was.  
  
'7:45' the clock read.  
  
'Time for more sleep' she thought as she lay back down. Beginning  
  
Then she really woke up  
  
"7:45!!!! I'M GOING TO BE SOO LATE!!!" she yelled as she dashed towards her closet. She yanked her uniform which was a green skirt that was very short, not to her liking and a white long sleeve shirt that had a red tie. She dashed to her bathroom and literally took a 3 minute shower.  
  
She ran out of the bathroom hair still damp and she felt bubbles still in her ears.  
  
"Gah!" she said as she rubbed them out while also putting on her white socks. She hopped around her room slinging her backpack over her shoulder, which hit her in the head.  
  
'No time for pain now!' she thought as she slipped on her brown shoes and dashed out. She went out into the kitchen area of her apartment and looked through her pantry before finding some cheerios and stuffing a few in her mouth.  
  
She was stable as she ran out grabbing her keys as she dashed down the hallway. She got to the end and hit the button.  
  
"Come on Come on" she muttered pressing it over and over again. The doors opened but very slowly. She dashed in and hit the 1st floor as the door closed. She tapped her foot and glanced at her watch it read 7:50.  
  
Then the elevator stopped at the middle of 3 and 2. She screamed out and kicked the elevator door. She pried the two doors open. At first she they wouldn't budge but determination pushed her. The doors opened as she looked. She looked to see she was too far from the third floor. She grabbed onto some loose wires ((Kids don't try this at home or in your elevator)) and started climbing.  
  
Her backpack was weighing her down horribly. Damnit her teacher just had to pile more homework and making her stuff more in her backpack. She almost slipped but her fingers curled around the metal that separated her from the third floor. She swung her legs up and balanced her self. Then as she looked down the elevator was now going down.  
  
She flinched but she didn't have time to be late. At this rate she would get more and more detentions and adding on more work. She dashed down the stairs jumping each step.  
  
She reached the bottom in just enough time to see that the elevator doors were now opening. She glared at the evil doors and kicked them leaving a dent and rushed by.  
  
She reached outsideand speeded down the block. Why in the world was she so freakin late! She made a left at the corner when she saw her school onot to far. The Shikon high was the name of the school she tolerated. With all there crappy teachers telling her to apply herself more. She always wanted to hear that 24.7.  
  
She dashed to the school seeing nobody was infront and the few that were out there were punks who thought school was nothing more than a train of thought.  
  
Maybe she should join them later...  
  
She was checking her wallet to see if she had her ID card. Ever since attacks had been going on, people couldn't get in to anything with out an ID card. She thanked kami that she had her wallet and indeed had her ID card inside. She stopped suddenly when a cross walk lady screamed at her stop.  
  
She halted suddenly as the lady let the car go by. The woman started talking to her but she couldn't listen she was almost out of time.  
  
She ran past her and got to the security guards. She gave him the card and waited impatiently as he ran it through the scanner.  
  
"Stupid thing isn't working" he said as he started banging on it. She almost let out a scream but suppressed it in a kick.  
  
Yes she kicked the machine.  
  
"IS IT WORKING NOW?!" She yelled. Her patience was running thin. He looked at her but the machine had processed a picture of her and buzzed and let her in.  
  
"Now look here you can't go and bust this-" the man began but she snatched the card from him and dashed to her class.  
  
She glanced at her watch it read '7:58'.  
  
'Why does my class have to be so far away!' she thought as she ran in all out sprint. She jumped across a bench and skidded and ran right. She could see the door and the letters by it C-7. She reached the door and walked in normally.  
  
'Whew' she thought as she was approaching her seat. 'That was close'  
  
She was seconds away from landing in her seat...  
  
RING  
  
"Your late Koshiawa" the English teacher said as she seated her self. "Detention" She flopped in her seat and went brain dead the whole period.  
  
She flinched every now and then. Man her bad luck was just having a way with her today. She sat through English listening to the pointless conversation they were having.  
  
RING  
  
"Class dismissed" the teacher said as she sat down in her chair. The kids ran wildly out.  
  
The young girl sighed as she picked up her stuff and deposited them into her backpack. She walked up to the teachers desk and hung her head low.  
  
"What's the excuse today Koshiwa?" she said putting her elbows on her desk and crossing her fingers together.  
  
"Well I woke up late, the elevator stopped, I was stopped by a crossing guard, the security guards were total idiots and your class is to far away" she said counting the things on her fingers. She looked at the teachers' stern look. "But that obviously doesn't matter"  
  
"I know I'm going to hate doing this" she said. She took out a sheet of paper and wrote down something. She gave her the detention.  
  
She looked at the sheet of yellow paper. It read:  
  
Date: September 17 2003  
  
Given by: Ms. Yura-sensei  
  
Reasons: For being late. Third time this week  
  
Detention with: Mr. Myogua-sensei  
  
When: September 20 2003  
  
Hours: 30 min  
  
For: Sango Koshiwa  
  
She sighed and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Sango was indeed the name. But most of the students may have heard of her but wanted to stay away.  
  
She was a people person but was in a bad mood lately. Even though she looked nice many said 'Her looks can be deceiving.'  
  
Her hair flowed down past her shoulders and trailed onto her lower back. She usually would have put it in a high ponytail or put a ribbon at the end of her hair but she didn't have time today so it was lying limply still damp. She had sparkling eyes and added red eye shadow to bring them out.  
  
Well more on the subject why people wanted to stay away...  
  
She wasn't exactly the most popular girl in the school. Then again she never did want to be popular. All she wanted was respect.  
  
But a lot of girls especially one that really got on her nerves always criticized her for what she did, look like, or talked like and her lack of friends. But she got a beating for it.  
  
Her name was Kikyo Higurashi. The biggest, and she meant biggest, the biggest hoe, slut, whatever you called her on campus. She really didn't care what guys called her as long as she got a good time the night before she would be all right.  
  
She didn't know why Kikyo had such a ball picking on her. She hadn't done anything to her, well except for when she beat her into a pulp making bruises up her legs so she could show them off for a little, other than that she did nothing!  
  
But she had a pretty good reason why. Boys hit on Sango.  
  
Yes it was the weirdest thing. She hadn't been popular and she didn't get along but she was still hit on. She guessed because she had long legs and nice curves as she had heard it around school.  
  
She really didn't like the boys that much either. They were somewhat attractive but others weren't her type either physically or mentally and hit on her. She had slapped each and every one of them but they never backed off. Not a single one.  
  
She growled mentally but remembered.  
  
Her class was on the other side of the school.  
  
She dashed to the other side and walked in. She hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
She was about to sit down...  
  
RING  
  
"Your late again" her science teacher stated. "Detention"  
  
She squinted her eyes in frustration. Already and school had barely started! She growled until she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to see a girl with green eyes was staring at her. She had reddish orange hair and had a really bright smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you late?" she whispered.  
  
"My stupid teacher, gave me a stupid detention, and now I'm late for stupid class" she stated.  
  
"Ms. Yura again?" the girl said.  
  
"Mh-mmm" she said.  
  
"Well it's ok I have detention too" she said as she handed her a slip of paper.  
  
It read:  
  
Date: September 17 2003  
  
Given by: Mr. Rokutanda  
  
Reasons: For being late. Second time.  
  
Detention with: Mr. Satoshi  
  
When: September 20 2003  
  
Hours: 30 min  
  
For: Ayame Konnichi ((I'm not the best at making up Japanese names -_-"))  
  
She handed the piece of paper back to her friend.  
  
"Reading notes again?" a voice bellowed behind Sango.  
  
"No" both girls snapped. They put on fake smiles.  
  
"Detention" the teacher said. There face faulted.  
  
Ayame gave her looked saying she talk to her later. She nodded and turned back to the board.  
  
Ayame was her best friend ever sense kindergarten when they beat up some girl because she called them idiots. ((Remember when we didn't know cuss words? What words did we use? That's when Sesame street was cool? Do u remember???)) It was pretty funny, except when they got a time out but they were still together.  
  
She smiled remembering her childhood memories until she was rapped with a ruler on her knuckles.  
  
"Koshiwa!" Myouga-sensei said as he glared at her.  
  
"Yes?" she said straightening up.  
  
"What is the answer?" he said pointing to the board.  
  
She stared at the board. Oh how science was not her subject. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off "Detention"  
  
He walked by and she grumbled under her breath. Damn him! Small snickers where heard in the corner of the room. She shot a glare whoever it was and noticed it was Kikyo. That good for nothing insulting little...  
  
RING  
  
"Phew" she muttered as she lifted from her seat. Ayame wiped off any invisible dirt or dust that resided and stood with her as they readied them selves for they're own execution.  
  
Myouga was writing rapidly on their slips of paper. It now read 1-2 hours on their paper. And included talking and or not listening to what they were saying.  
  
"Damn" both girls muttered.  
  
"What was that?" he asked looking up from his paper.  
  
"Nothing!" they both replied snatching the paper from him and running out before he wrote 'cussing' down.  
  
When they both got outside both girls started cracking up like mad.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Ayame asked.  
  
She nodded and both went into a fit of giggles. Then Ayame went deadly silent.  
  
"Ayame?" Sango said looking at her friend's dazed expression. She waved a hand in front of her but she caught it and kept gazing.  
  
'I've seen that stare' she thought. 'And the only one that could set that off is...'  
  
Then she looked up to see a guy surrounded by a few girls and guys. He was laughing at whatever they were talking about. He had a high ponytail, which was a little weird, but it seemed that all the guys at this school had seemingly long hair. He had blue eyes, yes they were all blue, I think he was...oh yes a wolf demon. It also explained the pointed ears he had. He noticed both girls and waved.  
  
Sango waved back while Ayame just stared. Sango jabbed her in the stomach and she jolted and waved. They passed and Ayame was still looking.  
  
"Get your heart back to beating" Sango said. Ayame then took up a big breath of air and was about to scream but Sango covered her mouth so it came out muffled.  
  
"HE WAVED! HE WAVED! HE WAVEEEEEEED!!! DID YOU SEE THAT HE WAAAAAAVED!" Ayame yelled.  
  
"You really need to get a life" Sango said.  
  
"But Kouga is soooooooooooooooooooooo" she then took in a big breath of air. "oooooooooooooooooo"  
  
"I get the point!" Sango said as covered her mouth. Well she knew Kouga pretty well herself. And obvious Ayame had a huge, what let me rephrase that HUGE crush on him.  
  
Kouga was pretty popular but got along with everybody. Well everybody he wanted to get along with. He and Sango where pretty close as friends and Ayame always told her to ask him 'Do you like Ayame' or 'Who do you like?' along the lines of those.  
  
Sango literally saw hearts in her eyes. She shook her head but realized she was going to be late!  
  
"Oh got go! Ja ne!" Sango said as she ran to her next class. Ayame popped back to reality and ran to her class too.  
  
Sango sprinted through the mounds of people. They just had to clutter the hallways today...  
  
She ran through them and sucessfully got to her next class. She walked in and noticed she was three minutes early so she started to sit in her seat...  
  
RING  
  
She almost fell on her face. How come she was so fricken late!  
  
"Koshiwa" a voice said behind her. She turned to her teacher Nanchan. "Detention"  
  
She scowled and sat back down. "Then why is the clock three minutes early?"  
  
The teacher glanced at the clock. "Somebody changed it again"  
  
"So then no detention?" she said getting her hopes up.  
  
"No you're still late" he said.  
  
She slumped down into her seat. Today was not her day. Then the door burst open.  
  
They all turned their heads except for Sango. She already knew who it was.  
  
"Mr. Tetsusagia" Mr. Nanchan stated.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes he was always late. Much like herself but she didn't make a huge entrance like her did.  
  
"Feh" he said uninterested. He took his seat, which happened to be next to Sango.  
  
How she despised him.  
  
Inuyasha was the name she shuddered at the thought.  
  
She wanted him to die  
  
He was a good-looking guy, she had to admit sadly but was not attract to him the least bit. He had mysterious golden eyes that were always in a position to scowl. Well actually it seemed that was always his look. She thought one time that he scowled too much and his face froze.  
  
How she shuddered at the thought  
  
He had long silvery hair that girl's oogled over. Most girls, who sat behind him did little braids or began brushing his hair. One girl tried to give him a perm!  
  
Funny as hell.  
  
He had dog-ears atop his head that made any girl want to touch them. But he had specifically said anyone who touched them would die a slow and painful death. But of course nobody really believed it because girls would touch them every now and then.  
  
Mr. Nanchan came to both their desks and set a slip of paper down.  
  
Date: September 17 2003  
  
Given by: Mr. Nanchan  
  
Reasons: For being late, do I need to say more?  
  
Detention with: Mr. Satoshi  
  
When: September 20 2003  
  
Hours: 30 min  
  
For: Sango Koshiwa  
  
"Damn it" both muttered.  
  
"What was that?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Nothing" both replied. Well at least she had some of her detention with Ayame. But worst she had more detention...great. And more she had it with Inuyasha.  
  
Oh joy.  
  
Then she felt someone rubbing her bottom. She turned to see one, count it, one of the biggest flirts.  
  
((And no it's not who you think it is))  
  
"Nobunaga lay off!" she hissed as she smacked his hand. He smiled innocently a trait that all hentai's had.  
  
"I couldn't help myself your beauty" he said making an attempt to grab her again. But she smacked him and turned her attention back to the board. Jeez! She was surrounded by hentai's at her school. But even when she complained about them the teacher kept saying stuff like 'You must be misunderstood they are one of the finest students here'. Blah, blah, blah was all she was hearing.  
  
Plus she couldn't hurt them in class or she would get more detentions. Nobody believed what she did, what she said she sometimes felt a little alone.  
  
She snapped out her daze to realize and hand that was lightly caressing her bottom. She smacked away his hand as he smiled dumbly.  
  
"Koshiwa did you hit him?" Mr. Nanchan asked.  
  
She was about to say now when a scratchy voice interrupted him. " Yeah even I saw it" She turned to see it was Inuyasha who was the keeper of the voice. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the glum teacher. He pointed outward and she walked outside. She sent a glare to Nobunaga as she passed him but she got a smile and a pat on the bottom as she walked by.  
  
She stared outside the window pouting. Now you see the reason she hated absolutely hated Inuyasha. He was always getting her in trouble and she had all her classes with him. But he usually sat in the back and the teacher didn't notice when he slipped in.  
  
Her life sucked already she had got two detentions and time added on to be with Myouga her boring science teacher. And Ms. Yura had to give her that detention in English. And now Nanchan was going to give her some kind of punishment.  
  
She snapped out of her daze to realize somebody was behind her. But before she had enough time to turn around she a hand patting her bottom.  
  
She turned around and slapped the weasel. It wasn't a surprise to find Hojo who was smiling.  
  
"Sorry Miss Sango just trying to get your attention" Hojo said as he smiled.  
  
"Yeah right" she as she scowled turning her gaze back to the window. Hojo was very naive in the beginning but when high school began he started following a crowd which happened to be a crowd of preps, jocks, and you guessed it...all around hentai's.  
  
Can you guess which one he picked  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked trying not to be in much interest.  
  
"Well I was sent outside because of something but I can't remember what it was" he said smiling.  
  
That hentai grin  
  
He was probably harrasing someone. Like usual. But for some strange reason or another the hentai's had a thing with her.  
  
"Oh" she said staring back out of the window. Now she was bored and got groped already. Then she saw a stealth movement starting towards her rear end she turned and glared at him. He smiled imphishly hand going dangerously close.  
  
"Sango" a voice called.  
  
Hojo drew back his hand as they both turned. Mr. Nanchan was standing there a blank expression.  
  
"Hi Nanchan" Hojo said.  
  
"Hm?" the sensei said "Oh hi why are you outside?"  
  
"Because.I have to go get a paper for my teacher" Hojo said quick on his feet. He excused himself as he walked by her. He gave her a pat on the bottom unseen to the teacher. Sango almost fell from the windowsill she was leaning on as her eyes twitched as she looked at him. He smiled as he turned around walking down a long hallway.  
  
'Why that good for nothing little' she thought  
  
"Sango" the teacher said.  
  
She popped back into reality. "Yes?"  
  
"Why Sango? Why?" he asked.  
  
"I keep telling you!" she said. "He's a freakin' pervert!" she waving her arms then bringing them to her side.  
  
"Sango you know he is one of the finest students here!" the teacher retorted.  
  
"He may be a good student but still he keeps hitting on me!" she claimed.  
  
The teacher sighed as he shook his head. "Detention"  
  
She scowled as she turned her vision back on the field. That good for nothing pervert got her in trouble! She curled her fingers balling them into a fist. Today just didn't like her. She really should have slept in today.  
  
RING  
  
Her classmates came bounding out as they yelled and pushed and shoved to get out.  
  
'Bunch of savages' she thought. She walked back into the classroom. There were a few students packing up their belongings while other were checking problems with her idiot of a teacher.  
  
She bounded past all the others. She put her papers in her binder and her binder in her backpack. She dropped one of the paper so she bent down to pick it up.  
  
That is until she felt a hand rubbing her bottom.  
  
She jumped back, hands behind her back glaring at Nobunaga. That good for nothing.  
  
She snatched the paper off the ground and stuffed it in her backpack in frustration.  
  
Little did she know the worst of her days were just beginning. ^^^  
  
Well I was going to write the whole day but it would have taken to long so I'm going to break it up around here. And guess who is in the next chapter.  
  
The number one hentai of course  
  
R/R  
  
Peace  
  
Soda 


	2. Good for nothing perverts

Heh here is where our 'favorite' monk steps in. I love this job. *Kicks backs* Wait can't do that yet need to type ^^^^^  
  
Sango stormed out of the halls as scowl holding her face. Such a good for nothing day she was having. She was groped out of the minimum which only meant the worst  
  
It would be double tomorrow.  
  
She cursed under her breath at the bad luck she was having. Well at least she wouldn't be late for this next class. She could never be late to lunch.  
  
She walked calmly over to the front of the school. She leaned against the entrance as she fished in her bag. She pulled out some gum and began chewing on it.  
  
What a day so far. She has had.oh about 4 detentions and counting. And she was harassed and the numbers were racking like mad. She personally didn't find her person attractive and she thought only boys liked her for her body. She scowled and looked down at he ground.  
  
She was putting herself down again. She knew only people would like her for her body. Especially her old boyfri-  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Don't trouble yourself with him' she thought as looked away. And she hadn't really found love with him. She could never find love with him. She heard some footsteps so she looked up to see Ayame was running towards her.  
  
"Sorry Sango I was kept late" She said between puffs.  
  
"It's okay lets go" she said.  
  
They both walked out of the school campus, making sure to go through security without kicking the machine. They walked across the street and made it to Sango's apartment but they went to the garage.  
  
'You don't need to think about him' Sango thought. 'He's the past and this is the present'  
  
Flashback  
  
She screamed as he seized her waist and pinned her to the wall. He held her tighter a he pressed his body against hers. She felt tears start to stream down her face as she pleaded with him to stop.  
  
He smiled as she felt helpless against him. How she wanted to throw him off. How she wanted him to get out of her life. He leaned his face towards her, silencing her. He sneered at how easily he could control her he thought before he pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
She screamed inside but her body felt limp. Her arms gripped the arms that held the hands that were squeezing her waist. Which only caused him to smash her into the wall causing more pain for her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Sango are you ok?" Ayame said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm ok!" she said giving her unrealistic smile.  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
'It's ok he's gone' Sango thought. 'I have great friends and a better life now that he's gone'  
  
Both her and Ayame walked to the parking lot back at her apartment and she reached her car before she knew it. It was a Mustang black convertible. She would have easily bought the Porsche but this wasn't a perfect world now was it?  
  
They jumped into the car and she turned on the music. It blasted 'Shake your Tailfeather' by Nelly.  
  
"Sango turn it down!" Ayame screamed over the music.  
  
She scowled as she turned it down. She loved the song.  
  
"How can you live this way?" Ayame said rubbing her ears.  
  
"Oh come on it wasn't that loud!" Sango said.  
  
T-T was Ayame's expression.  
  
Sango made a face "You have money?"  
  
Ayame went through her bag and scraped up 10 dollars.  
  
"Let's go" Sango said pulling out of the garage. She made a quick right as she slid down the ramp.  
  
"Sango please I want to get their in one piece" Ayame said gripping the seats.  
  
She actually slowed down very unlike her. She usually was pulling the fast and the furious but she slowed.  
  
"You listened to me!" Ayame said. "Break through!"  
  
"No" she said. "You were tarnishing the leather"  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
'It was too good to be true' Ayame thought.  
  
She went down the road slower, to Ayame's liking and pulled into a McDonald's.  
  
"Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?"  
  
"The usual" both replied.  
  
"Ok so that's one number two with no onions and one big and tasty with cheese and with no sauce?"  
  
"Yep" both replied.  
  
She gave them price of their food as they pulled up into the window. They gave their money and grabbed their food.  
  
She pulled out and waited in a parking lot nearby.  
  
"I could never get sick of this place" Ayame said grabbing her fries and her Big and Tasty. She took a huge bite and it barely fit in her mouth.  
  
"That's disgusting" Sango said as she stared at Ayame's eating form. Ayame protested but all that came out was muffled talking and some food bits. "Don't talk with you mouth full"  
  
She snorted as she took even a bigger bite.  
  
'Cretin' she thought as she took a handful of fries and literally shoved her fries down her throat. ^^^^^^  
  
"PEDAL TO THE MEDAL!" Ayame yelled as they speeded down the road.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled back. They had eaten a little bit long and so they have a little bit of time left to get their butts in school.  
  
.  
  
Ok so they have 5 minute not to late. Especially when it's across town. Sango changed the stick shift and speed even faster.  
  
"SANGO SLOW DOWN!" Ayame said holding on to the seat. Too bad she was in the zone  
  
Her face was twitching until it became serious focusing on the road. Figures whizzed by them. Let's hope no one was j walking.  
  
"SANGO IT'S A DEAD END!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"DEAD END!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!"  
  
"THERE!!!" Ayame shrieked as a wall was coming on. Sango turned the car making a skid marks.  
  
"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
The car came to a stop as they were right next to the wall. Ayame was breathing very heavily.  
  
"Inhale!" Ayame said taking in a big breath and holding her heart.  
  
Sango speeded off again as Ayame held onto the sides of the car as they went down the road.  
  
She reached her apartment and parked and they both literally jumped out of the car.  
  
"Time?" Sango said.  
  
"We only have 2 minutes!" Ayame said as she saw her watch.  
  
They both stared at each other.  
  
Then they both went into a sprint.  
  
"Hurry Ayame!" Sango called as her friend started to lose pace.  
  
They both ran across and beyond the cross walk lady and slammed their cards on the table.  
  
"HURRY!" they screamed.  
  
They slowly, ever so slowly, swiped the cards. It showed their picture as he handed it to them.  
  
They snatched their cards and ran down the hall. Why were all their classes so far away! They shoved open another door that led to a long white hallway. It was like the twilight zone.  
  
The screeched to a halt as they entered the door. Nobody stared at them because they were too busy talking to one another about who's dating who all that crap.  
  
"Whew" Ayame said as both girls started walking to their table. "We have about-"  
  
RING  
  
Sango looked at Ayame who was smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Girls" the teacher said. Oh great she has art now. Well at least she could sketch out her anger instead of taking it out on someone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Well why not take it out on Kikyo later  
  
"Detention" they both said as they flopped in their seats.  
  
The teacher which was, Mrs.Shishdo was cool for an art teacher. She did assign some homework but doesn't every teacher?  
  
.  
  
Sadly yes.  
  
But she was better because she gave them time in class to do sketches, and projects so nobody would have homework anyway.  
  
"Well today you could either work on your project or work on your sketch for the week." She announced. Then she plopped in her desk and began grading papers.  
  
Sango had finished her sketch and her project so in her words it equal chat time.  
  
"Are you done with your sketch yet?" Sango said looking at Ayame's work.  
  
"No" She said covering her work. "It's not done yet"  
  
Sheesh what an artist.  
  
She felt a light tap on her shoulder so as common sense has it she turned around. There was a raven haired girl standing before her. She was wearing the same uniform except somehow it looked more pressed, clean and overall neat in general. Her hair went by her back but Sango's was indeed longer and she had brown eyes a little bit more cheery than hers.  
  
Her name: Kagome Higurashi  
  
"Hi Sango" She said as she took a seat next to her.  
  
"Oh.Hi Kagome."  
  
Kagome was one of the nicest girls around school. She made friends so easily no wonder she was popular. Yes she was popular while Sango was lower down the chain. They were friends and they had classes together but she was usually in the front or in the back talking to friends.  
  
It was weird to think one of the most popular girls in school is friends.  
  
With her  
  
But guys didn't hit on her. Because one:  
  
They hit on Sango instead of her  
  
She was cute too hit on and if they did the might lose there friendship with her  
  
But the number one of this pick is because.  
  
Inuyasha would rip them limb-to-limb.  
  
Yes it was very surprising to find out that the nicest girl was going out with a grouch. But some how she warmed his heart a bit so they fell in love. He went out with Kikyo before but it wasn't working out from what she heard.  
  
Kagome was much more different than her counterpart Kikyo. It was strange that they were sisters. One because she had a boyfriend and two she had Inuyasha and also she didn't f*ck every man she met.  
  
"So Kagome how is it going with Inuyasha?" Sango said trying to get a conversation going.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said. "Who is this Inuyasha?"  
  
Uh oh something had indeed happened with Inuyasha. What was it this time? Was it the fact her was hanging around Kikyo again. Or was it that Inuyasha had gotten mad at her over something so incredibly stupid. Or was he being himself the conceded, inconsiderate, jerk Kagome had grown to love.  
  
"Ok Kagome what happened this time?" Sango said getting into a comfortable position. This was going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story.  
  
"Well..."Kagome said. Then in a instant she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Inuyasha that jerk!"  
  
"First of all he tells me off like I mean nothing to him! Then next time I see him he's flirting with Kikyo! He's always leading me on! Who is he going to choose!"  
  
Sango blinked once then blinked again as she started going into detail as she was talking. Huh...weird...how can she go sad, to mad, to happy? But she kept going about what happened.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"And that's what happened" Kagome said as she took in a breath. "So what do I do?"  
  
Sango mentally popped back into reality. She had lost Kagome's story but she had gotten the load down of it.  
  
" So..." Sango began.  
  
"Pretty much Inuyasha was being a jerk like he always was. He told you to get out of the way of things because you were 'tapping' into his personal life. So therefore you got angry and left him in a state of confusion. But when you came back to see how he was doing and you found him half embracing that slut. He noticed you and gave you line 'This isn't what it looks like' But that was a load of crap as you bounded off to here in this classroom and told me this philosophy between two love struck teens?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few times before she slowly nodded her head.  
  
Time for the matchmaker to make a move.  
  
"Well pretty much you can't tap into a guys personal life. It makes guys feel insecure and stupid." She said first off.  
  
"But I want to know more about him!" she complained.  
  
"Ah yes but guys will be guys. They don't want you to know something until they tell you. It's like an unwritten law in there part. But sometimes you have to pry in there life. But even though they get mad at you they still love you" She said as Kagome nodded her head. Kagome was making mental notes in her head.  
  
"Also you can't leave guys in a state of confusion unless you want to play hard to get. Because either they get emotional, incredible pathetic or if worst comes to worst they might protective of you and not let you do anything..." Sango twitched a bit.  
  
'Focus!' she thought as she mentally smacked herself.  
  
"But Inuyasha may get protective but even I know he won't go that low." she said getting a cheerier look on her face. "Anyway if you leave them in a state of confusion then they will look for somebody to go to so therefore Kikyo a.k.a slut."  
  
Kagome giggled a bit as Sango continued "And when he got comfort you came in then he starts realizing he should have gone to you instead of Kikyo because you have more...err...comfort as it were...So then he starts feeling like shit especially when you leave him and that' s got him deciding to chase you or not. But then he'll finally realize how great you are and eventually come back to you."  
  
Sango got all the air that she used for that speech. Then claps came from the room as other whistled, while other girls slapped their boyfriends while other hugged each other to death.  
  
"Thanks Sango" Kagome said getting cheer again and standing up from her seat. " You can make any problem better"  
  
Sango smiled as she accepted her comment.  
  
RING  
  
Kagome waved as she walked out the door to a group of friends.  
  
Sango sighed as she too packed her belongings and waited for Ayame.  
  
Once they got outside Ayame said "Great job you have astounded them once again"  
  
"Thank you very much" she said accepting her honor of matchmaker.  
  
"I hope I not late to the next class!" Ayame said. She waved Sango a goodbye as she bounded down the white hallways. Sango walked alone as she always did at the time of the day. Ayame had a different class so she was left with...herself. Kagome might come over once and a while but Sango looked over to see Kagome and Inuyasha were talking. Sango couldn't break the talk they were having it was too precious. Especially when he gave her a warm hug. It was so cute!  
  
She thanked herself another victim cured! She walked out of that certain hallway outside into the courtyard. It had blue tables that students were crowding around at the certain time. There were trees around and the leaves had turned a rosy pink letting blossoms fall now and then. One fell into the palm of her hand. She gazed at the young sapling in her hand as she released it and let it blow into the wind. But then she remembered, she had to one of the worst periods in her day.  
  
PE  
  
She like the teacher. He was pretty nice to her and the classmates. He barely made them run unless they had too but he was a good teacher and he graded easy on them. Well she was a little better at running than the average teenager. Usually when running the mile she got at least six something. She was in arms reach of the door to her PE locker, when she felt a shadow pass her. It wasn't exactly comforting. Especially when she felt something softy slide against her bottom.  
  
She gasped as she turned to hit whoever dared tried to hit on her. But she found nothing. She looked around to see there were a few people still walking around but nobody that was close enough to touch her. Well at least anybody to touch her like that. She rubbed her bottom feeling disgusted. She dropped her hand as she ventured to the PE lockers.  
  
'Maybe someone just hit me on accident' she thought. She nodded her head that was probably the reason. Or it could have been just a breeze ruffling her skirt. Or one off the cherry blossoms fell from the trees. Whatever the reason she decided it was just something happening by nature.  
  
She went into the PE lockers ready for the torture she had today.  
  
(( Nothing really eventful happens in PE so I'm going to skip it))  
  
She came out exhausted as she held her beating heart. The teacher made them run for the whole period and it wasn't exactly fun. She let go of her heart as the beat went to light skips as she walked down into a hall ready for her last class. She left the courtyard and went into a pair of doors crowded with people. As it always was. She spotted Ayame in the crowd of people she waved at her. Ayame caught notice and waked towards her.  
  
"I'm so ready for the class to end" Ayame greeting was.  
  
"Ditto" Sango said.  
  
"Oh hey" she said. "Maybe later I'll come to your apartment:  
  
"K." she said. "See ya!"  
  
Small talk like the way it always was.  
  
Ayame waved as he disappeared into the mounds of people. She waved but instantly froze as she the same feeling rubbing her rear end. She jolted and turned ready to smack whoever it was. This was just getting annoying. But all she saw was the colors of green, and blue coating the school.  
  
She scowled as she walked on. Maybe if everyone didn't have the same uniforms she might be able to pinpoint this person. She looked behind her shoulder to not find anyone. Well anyone she know as a pervert. She trudged slowly to her classroom.  
  
Two sighs came as two people came from behind the lockers. But both were covered with a shadow, lets put it that way.  
  
"Dude she almost caught you:" one of them complied with the other.  
  
"It is a risk my friend" the other confidently said. "But if she were to catch me it would be worth the pain"  
  
The first one elbowed him in the ribs. "You're a freak dude"  
  
"You should try it sometimes it's nice" the other said dreamily. "And if you get close enough-"  
  
"Hey! I'm a dating man ok!" the other retorted.  
  
"Get all the loving you want eh?" he said chucking slightly. "Now if you excuse me I must get my class with my beauty"  
  
He rolled his eyes as he followed him to the next class. ^^^  
  
Sango was muttering under her breath about all the perverts in the world. Why did they have to come after her today? She reached her classroom and actually sat down in her seat on time. She was usually early for this class because she either had to catch up on some homework or something or another.  
  
She heard slight shuffling as someone sat a few seats behind her but she didn't really pay attention.  
  
She sighed as she pulled out her belongings for history. History was a good subject for her at least. She would always get an A because the tests were relatively easy. She had two teachers for this class. It was usually because the real teacher had some problems with there knee so they kept coming in and out every so often.  
  
But today she had one of the most nicest teacher in the school. Ms. Kaede. She strolled in casually patch on her eye. People couldn't understand the relevance of the patch but everybody thought it would be rude to ask.  
  
She then heard a scratchy voice. A voice she heard a few periods ago. Great he just had to enter the room now.  
  
^^^^  
  
Inuyasha came in, hand in his pocket, mentally counting how much money he got off his 'clients' as it were. He got some from the kids outside, some from the newcomers thinking they needed to buy a hall pass, and others just from people who were afraid the were going to beat them up. But it seems as if he was missing a person...  
  
His eyes squared on the one who was sighing in her seat. How could he forget her Koshiwa. He walked over and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. ^^^ Inuyasha... how she despised everything about him. The fact that he had gotten her in trouble the day before and also he was just annoying. How does Kagome stand him that little imp! She sighed as she put her hands on her desk. She couldn't switch her classes and she definitely couldn't do anything about him. He was untreatable to help. Man this day was getting her a headache.  
  
She felt a slight tap on her shoulder.  
  
'Oh great...' she thought as she turned only to meet Inuyasha glaring down at her.  
  
"What?" she stated quite blunt.  
  
"Pay up" he said holding out his hand.  
  
"And why would I pay you again?" she said as she focused her eyes on something more interesting. Well at least tried to. There was nothing interesting about his plan room at all. Oh wow...ceiling...  
  
"Because" he said cooly as he sat behind her. He then yanked at her hair pulling her back into her seat. "We all know what would happen wouldn't we?"  
  
Sango knew that Inuyasha would never beat her up.  
  
... .. .  
  
Would he?  
  
Well at least she knew if Inuyasha picked anything with her she would go down without a fight.  
  
'Ow' she thought, as he pulled harder with each passing second.  
  
"Are you sure Kagome would like that?" she said to save herself.  
  
He quirked an eyebrow before he pulled her hair harder. "What would you know about that?"  
  
"Everything." She said leaning forward but he wouldn't let go. "And if you let go of my hair then I'd tell you"  
  
He gave on last sharp tug before letting go. "Talk" he said stubbornly.  
  
"Well" she said running hands through her hair. " I've seen you guys make out more than my eyes need to see and Kagome came to me today with a problem."  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she continued. " And it seems as though you were hugging that slut Kikyo"  
  
"WHAT!" he yelled. It silenced the class making everyone stare at him.  
  
"What are you looking at" he growled. They abruptly turned around hiding there faces from the mad man.  
  
He brought his voice down a few notches so nobody would notice his voice. "I was not hugging her!"  
  
"I'm sure you weren't" she said in disbelief. "So what happened with you and Kagome then?"  
  
"Well I..." he began. What a minute he was getting soft "Were back together" he said regaining his composer he then stalked off into the seat a to left from where he was sitting.  
  
It was great to be early. The person that was behind her a few seats scooted up. She noticed whoever it was a little bit more. It made her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't exactly why but she felt uneasy.  
  
RING  
  
"Class" Ms. Kaede began. "Now as you know we are still studying feudal Japan now get out your homework"  
  
The class groaned as others searched frantically through there papers. Sango still felt strangely uncomfortable about whoever was sitting behind her. She could have easily looked over shoulder but take one eye off the teacher and here comes a detention.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned her eyes on focus mode. But it just felt as someone was staring at the back of her head. It wasn't exactly inviting.  
  
What the hell.  
  
She slowly turned to see who it was.  
  
"Koshiwa!" She snapped up to see her teacher glaring at her.  
  
"Um" she said a little confused. Take one second off class and you'll pay for it...  
  
She pointed towards the door a slight bit threatening. She sighed as she trudged slowly out the door. She walked outside now unseen to her classmates. Well at whoever was looking at her. She walked a little to the right and slumped against wall landing hard on her bottom next to the lockers. Everything was so freaking white in this hallway it was making her dizzy.  
  
She heard the door click open but was too deep in though.  
  
She made small circles with her feet not wanting to move from her spot. This day had been great just great. In the first half guys constantly hit her on. She got so many detentions she couldn't count it. And know she was outside. When she's older she tell her kids all about this. Maybe she'll look back this and laugh...  
  
Or die whichever came first.  
  
She jumped as someone slid down the wall next to her.  
  
"Sorry did I scare you?" a voice said next to her.  
  
"Uh yeah I guess you di-" but stopped short as she noticed him. He had black hair slightly mess in the front but pulled into a short ponytail tied at the nape of his neck. He had purple eyes that were very intriguing. He seemed charming at first sight but a little strange. She couldn't really pinpoint what was wrong with him. She stared right at him.  
  
"What?" he said innocently  
  
SLAP  
  
"That's for following me around you pervert!" she screamed but only loud enough for the halls to hear.  
  
'I knew I wouldn't get away with it clean' he thought.  
  
"I sorry but your appearance was so appealing I couldn't resist" He said with a charming smile. Usually girls would have melted like mad or latched onto his arm but of course not her. He was such a playboy. And that smile was fake too!  
  
"Shut it Miroku" she said. Oh yes she knew him all all right. Miroku...Miroku was the name of that good for nothing pervert. If she took a poll 98 out of 99 thought he was charming, sweet, and a good friend. 1 out of 99 thought he was nothing more than a pervert. Could you guess which group she was in?  
  
He had been groping her throughout the years and including in fifth grade. At first she thought he accidentally touched her bottom when they were playing tag. But she soon found out, on her own, it wasn't accident. Especially when he touched her again.  
  
"Why Sango I'm hurt" he said putting on a fake face. Now most girls would have comforted him at the moment but didn't any other girls see behind his fake mask.  
  
"I'm sure you are" she said turning away from him. She couldn't stand his face, the fake smiles he displayed to the world. They were so fake. It made her sick.  
  
She was not to be taken lightly. She wasn't a good for nothing hoe like those other girls. She wasn't some prize that you shoot for once and get it easily. She was more complicated. She was much better. She didn't and wasn't planning to be a cheerleader and swoon at every look.  
  
No way that was going to happen.  
  
She tensed as she felt a hand carefully scoring out her bottom.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Will you cut it out!" she hissed as she backed up a few feet. He sighed heavily as he sat there staring at the wall.  
  
"So how did you get out here?" she said after a long time of silence.  
  
"I was so amazed by your beauty I was distracted thus out here." he said. She let out a long sigh before she rubbed the temples of her head.  
  
"And people think you're a good person because..." she said as she turned to him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders as he scooted over.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said scooting over more. A small smile sketched on his face as he scooted more over.  
  
'What in the-' she thought as she scooted over. Until she found she could scoot no more. Stupid lockers...  
  
She felt a unwanted heat making hairs stand up on the nape of her neck. She turned to see he was right in front of her face.  
  
"Miroku get off me!" she screamed as she tried to scoot over farther to be greeted by metal. He draped his left arm over her side as he did with his right arm. A large smile was growing on his face as his hands were so close what he desired.  
  
RING  
  
Blink  
  
"Excuse me" she said pushing him off. She dusted off her skirt as she walked back to the room. But she forgot he was the number one hentai in all the land, so it ended up in as he grasping her bottom.  
  
'That good for nothing' she thought as she clenched her fist. 'He's probably looking up my skirt too'  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
'HE'S WHAT!'  
  
SMACK ^^^^ She stormed down the hallways to her car. She could feel the heat of anger spread across the center of her face. That good for nothing pervert! Couldn't he keep his hands off her! She growled as she pushed open the doors to the outside of her school. More like a prison.  
  
"Sango! Hey Sango!" she spun to see Ayame was waving running toward her. "Sango?"  
  
She didn't exactly pleased at the moment... "Ok who was it this time?" Ayame questioned as they reached the cross walk and rounded the corner.  
  
"That good for nothing Miroku" she said in disgust. She gripped her backpack as she thought about that good for nothing little! JEEZ! Couldn't he get with one girl then stay with them?! So maybe he could hit on them only.  
  
Ayame sighed as she let her friend escape into her own thoughts for a while. Let's just say Sango wasn't easy to get along with when mad. But she would stand by her as she was at that moment. ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I knew she would catch up with you" Inuyasha said walking down the hallway with his friend who was sporting a red handprint.  
  
"But I still caught the prize instead" he said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed almost a growl then hit him over the head.  
  
Obviously Miroku was feeling the opposite that Sango was feeling. Besides the bumps and the stinging feeling in his cheek...He felt proud that his hands were able to touch her... ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So do you still want to do something?" Ayame said trying to get her mind off it.  
  
"Sorry Ayame" Sango said after awhile. "I have to got to work today"  
  
"Oh" Ayame said sounding a bit disappointed but she knew how it was. School, work, eat, and sleep. Well that's how her day went... "Ok see ya later then"  
  
"Bye" Sango signaled as she saw her friend disappear. She sighed as she walked into the parking lot. She unlocked her car and jumped in playing the music as loud as she wanted.  
  
She got out of the parking lot and sped down the streets barely missing a red light. She reached her destination, which happened to be a clothing store called Hot Topic. She definitely couldn't wear her school uniform it was too bright...  
  
She walked into a bathroom and came out minutes later wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a black quarter sleeve and wearing a black cabby hat. Yes all they told her to wear was black, black and you guessed it black.  
  
'Oh well to work' she said pulling her hat sideways heading out for hot topic. ^^^^^^^^ She sighed as she waved to her fellow workers and walked towards her car. She had been working with an impatient customer and she eventually interested him in something else.  
  
She sighed as she rubbed her head. She walked over to the Starbucks inside the mall. She came out with a Caramel Frap. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. What a long day. She was groped numerous times but at least she got a little money on the side. But it wouldn't be enough to pay for her bills especially from the...  
  
Wait! Visiting hours were almost over!  
  
She rushed out of the mall and got in her car and bound on a new place. ^^^^^^^^^ That was a really long chapter  
  
But I guess you'll know what I mean by visiting hours later.  
  
If you haven't guessed it already.  
  
R/R  
  
If I get at least1-15 I'll shall go on.  
  
Or when I start writing the next chapter.  
  
But R/R please 


End file.
